


Sinners in a Pretty Fucked-Up World

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Frottage, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Vulnerable Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.Sam Winchester has never said life can't be poetic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Sinners in a Pretty Fucked-Up World

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during season 2 but before Dean sold his soul. 
> 
> Also, I should say that English is not my first language, so mistakes can and probably will be found. Just wanted to apologize in advance.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!

"Are you crazy?" Sam shouts over the pounding in his heart, hoping like hell he would be heard over the rain pouring outside.

"You make me crazy! Dammit!" 

Sam's eyes widen comically and all the words he wanted to say get stuck in his throat with no chance at ever making it past his lips. He looks at his hands and wonders what the fuck he's supposed to say to that. 

He swallows nervously, his eyes scanning the dimly lit bar for a sign that people are questioning what's going on, but he doesn't find one. 

"Did you hear me?"

Sam heard, alright. He is just terrified it didn't mean what he so desperately wants it to mean. 

Dean sets his bottle down with probably more force than necessary and takes a deep breath before settling his gaze on Sam. He guy standing next to him on the barstool is openly staring now, not entirely certain what he should be doing, after all this scary guy just threatened to kill him if he so much as makes a move on the tall one. He just wanted a good time but he believes he has probably found something more dangerous than that.

"I'm talking to you, Sam. Did you hear me?"

Sam raises his eyes to his brother and tries, not for the first time tonight, to read on his face what's bothering him. He was just standing here, downing a beer and having a great conversation with -

But that couldn't be it.

"Wait!" He says it as if a lightbulb had just switched on over his head. "Are you... jealous?" 

Dean's nostrils flare and he seems two seconds away from turning to the guy next to Sam and decking him one. He closes his eyes as if to stop himself and Sam notices his fists clenching at his side.

"Is he your -?" The guy, Travis, trails off after that, looking expectantly between them for an answer.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Dean snaps at him, not taking his eyes off Sam who has gone silent on the barstool.

"He's my -" Sam starts, suddenly wishing they had never gone there in the first place. He doesn't even like bars for Christ's sake.

"Boyfriend." Dean interrupts and if he was at least a little bit embarrassed at the admission, he doesn't let it show. His face is a mask meant to keep everyone out. Even Sam, it appears so.

"Whoa, really? I didn't know you had someone." Travis turns to Sam as if he was offended that Sam didn't tell him.

Sam's incredulous stare only conveys that he doesn't have a clue how the tables suddenly turned on him. He huffs, throwing a glance in his brother's direction, and gets up from the stool, fishing a five out of his pocket and slamming in on the tabletop with as much intensity as he could manage.

He doesn't spare any of them a glance when he exits the bar and heads to the Impala, ready to leave this incident behind him.

Now only if his brother would allow him to forget.

Dean catches his arm and spins him around to face him, his eyes igniting things in Sam that he doesn't want to analyze further. 

What does he want from him?

"What was that about, Dean?" He pulls his arm out of Dean's bruising grip and yells, not caring about the bystanders. 

Let them hear.

"Sam, just please - Let me explain, okay?" And his vulnerable stance was the only thing that kept Sam rooted to the spot.

"He wasn't trying to hit on me. At least I don't think so." Sam says sheepishly.

"And that's why you're a terrible judge of character, little brother." Dean huffs out a laugh and some of the tension seems to seep out of him. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just-" He takes a deep breath as if preparing himself emotionally. "When I saw his hand land on your thigh, I lost it. I saw red and all I could think about was how this stupid guy dared to put his hands on what's mine."

"What's yours? That's not what you said last night."

"Sam -"

"No, I listened to you. Now let me talk." Sam steels himself and forces himself to continue. If he won't do it now, he might never find the courage. "I opened up to you and you shut me down. You said we can't-" Sam closes his eyes and tries to stay in the present. If he thinks too much on last night's events he will start crying. 

Again.

"If you're willing to ignore how you feel, to push it down and drown the feelings in a bottle of whiskey, that's fine. But I can't do that. I understand why we can't- Dean, trust me, I get it. You think I don't feel guilty every time I open my eyes and think that - look I'm still in love with my big brother. My own brother. So don't talk to me about guilt. I'm acquainted with that feeling." 

"Really, Sam? Do you have any idea how it feels to watch the baby brother that you raised, that you swore to protect, and wonder how he'd look naked and spread out in front of you, that you'd bring him the moon if he so much as asked, that you'd do fucking anything if he so much as flashed those dimples at you? Do you think this is easy for me? Repressing everything?" Dean caught his forearms somewhere in the middle of his speech and now he's gazing at him with so much want and pent up desire that it physically hurt Sam not to kiss him. 

"No, Dean, I- I know it's not easy. I know!" 

A tear slipped down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. He pain he feels is not new, this helplessness, but he thought he's learned to live with it. Guess not. 

It always came back to knock him off his feet. 

"I love you, Sammy! You know I do. But no matter how much we want it, some lines are never meant to be crossed." He said it with so much pain in his voice that Sam knew Dean actually believes there's no hope for them. 

And that makes him cry even harder.

"Who says that? Huh? Society?"

"Sam, don't-"

"Don't what?! What's holding you back?"

"Don't you see that everything's working against us?" The raw emotion in Dean's voice scared Sam more than his closed-off persona does. It shows that Dean's not invincible. He's only human. 

"If God made us soulmates, why is our love a sin?" Sam whispered it, not even sure that he had been heard. 

But he had been. Because Dean gasps and in a blink of an eye he had Sam pressed against the car, his lips millimeters apart from Sam's. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. How hard it is to resit." 

And that being said, he closed the space separating them by slamming his lips against Sam's. Sam growls, opening his mouth and allowing Dean access to do with him as he pleases. That's all he's ever wanted. They kiss and it's passionate and earth-shattering and they give and they take and for Sam it feels like coming home to the one person he has ever loved. They kiss and it's magical and Sam thinks this is how it should be.

Dean deepens the kiss, pressing in on Sam, his hands roaming over his body unashamed as if this kiss represented his starting point. If he fell over the edge, he might as well keep on falling. 

Sam gives just as good as he gets and he grinds his hips on Dean, wanting everything right. the. fuck. now. He's pawing at Dean's clothes and Dean gets the idea because the next thing he knows, Dean opened the back door to the Impala and pushed Sam stumbling down in the back seat. Dean lands on top of him and it's cramped and uncomfortable but dammit to hell if Sam even suggested stopping at this point. 

He tugs Dean's jacket over his shoulders, somehow managing not to lose the lips-on-lips connection in the process, and palms at Dean's groin, finding him already hard. Sam growls and throws his head back, feeling like he might combust it he doesn't get his hands on Dean right this second. 

Dean's also got with the program and his hands are wandering down Sam's chest, down to his navel and back up to flick at his nipples. Sam moans and lifts his hips up, seeking much needed friction. Dean chuckles and takes pity on Sam, dropping his hands lower and unzipping Sam's fly to palm at his erection.

Sam felt fireworks going off behind his eyelids. And fuck it all to hell, yes it was cliche, yes he didn't care.

"Fuck, you're such a brat. You just push and push and damn me but I can't resist you. You're too fucking addictive for your own good." Dean goes to say and Sam smiles, thinking took you long enough. 

"You spoiled me, remember?"

"Mhm... yeah, I did." He pushes his hands down Sam's underwear and takes his cock out, giving it a good stroke before bending down and flicking at the slit with his tongue. "You even taste good, little brother." He suckles the head in his mouth, making Sam lose the little control he had. It took everything in him not to thurst into that warm heat. Dean's mouth was like heaven working his dick so good. Sam grips Dean's hair in one hand and tugs, ripping a moan out of Dean. He can feel him rutting on the leather seat, to desperate to even take his cock out of his pants.

"So good, Dean. Fuck, like you were meant to do this for me." 

Dean moans and sneaks a hand down to cup his dick through his pants. He's rock hard and leaking.

"Made me so fucking jealous, Sammy." He pulls off Sam's dick for a second, just to look him in the eyes and let him see everything. It's the most vulnerable he's ever seen Dean. "How is it fair that he can have you when I can only wish and dream and desire from afar? Why am I not allowed to touch when I'm the only one that should have that right?" 

"But you are allowed, Dean. I'm yours. I've always been yours. You just have to accept what I'm offering." 

"Damn right you're mine. Sam - if we're doing this... it's just us. No more girls, guys - just us. I can't share you." Dean closes his eyes when Sam's big palm lands on his cheek, softly stroking it and Dean leans into his touch, seeking comfort from the only person that's always been able to provide it.

"That's everything I want." 

Dean was hanging by a thread and it seems that was the thing that finally broke him and made him lose the last reservations he had. 

He surges up and kisses Sam with enough force to bruise, he's kissing him as if he's claiming him. He crawls up Sam's body and skimmers out of his briefs in the process, bringing their erections together. Sam can't help but moan at the feeling of their naked skin touching, their bodies finally colliding. He's never so aroused in his life. 

Dean takes both of them in hand and starts to stroke up and down their shafts hard and fast, the feeling exhilarating and powerful and Sam's never experienced anything like it. Like uniting with the one he loves. They're both panting and Sam knows they're not going to last long. 

He brings their mouth together again and pours everything he feels into that one declaration of love. 

He's certain his brother understands.

"I knew from the day you were born there wasn't gonna be anyone else for me. I've always tried to hide it, to pretend I didn't feel it but fuck ahhh - the minute you looked into my eyes I was screwed, done for. And I was fucking glad! It just meant I got to see your beautiful eyes every day 'till I died."

Sam doesn't mean to do it, but it happens and suddenly he's crying, but not because he's sad. No. He's far from sad. Just because he's fucking ecstatic and he has never felt so full of love he might burst at the seams.

Dean wipes a stray tear away and touches his mouth to Sam's again, making him lose his mind with how good everything feels and he's gonna get whiplash from the assault on his senses from everywhere and he fucking wants to be surrounded by it - by him. By Dean.

"Ahh - Dean! Fuck. I'm gonna -"

Dean's working them furiously, the wet sound of their dicks sliding against each other filling the whole car and making it even dirtier. Sam doesn't even care they're still in the damn parking lot and anyone can swing by and see them going at it - and isn't that a thought? That everyone could see him giving it up for his brother? 

Sam lets go then and spills all over their chests, screaming Dean's name over and over again. He feels like he won't stop coming anytime soon. The force of his pleasure overtakes him and makes him lose awareness of his surroundings, satiated and pliant under his brother's touch who was still helping him through his orgasm. He comes to when he hears Dean's long growl of his name, "Sammy!" and he feels warm come mixing with his own over his flat belly. Their scents combined does funny things to his insides.

Dean bends down to kiss him again, slower this time as if he wants to savor this moment. Sam responds easily and sneaks a hand up Dean's back, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him in place. Dean chuckles,

"Needy bitch!" He says fondly.

"Jerk!" 

They smile against each other's mouths and their noses rub together. Sam doesn't want to leave this moment.

In an impulsive gesture, he brings one of his fingers down where their come is still drying and picks up some of it, lifting his come-covered finger to his lips. Dean looks at him wide-eyed and possibly two seconds away from coming all over again and watches raptly how Sam sinks the finger in his mouth and sucks it clean. Sam closes his eyes in bliss and smirks around the finger, knowing fully well what it does to Dean.

"Uhhh-" Dean growls. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby." Sam can see his cock twitch involuntary and he quietly stores the information that his brother's turned on by this comeplay away in his mind to be used some other time. 

Dean leans down and starts nibbling on Sam's neck, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Fuck, he has just come. He can't get hard again so quickly. Dean seems hell bent on testing that theory though. Sam turns his head and places a soft kiss on his brother's cheek, his arms encircling his waist. He feels content. He doesn't wanna lose this feeling. 

Dean sighs and his cheeks have turned pink so Sam knows he's embarrassed. "You're adorable when you blush." He says fondly.

"Am not!" Dean reiterates and smacks him playfully on the arm but he barely feels it.

"You're not gonna freak out, aren't you?" 

"Hm... give me three minutes to think about it." 

"You're such an asshole," Sam says and he laughs and he actually feels better than he did in a long time.

Dean cups his head in his hands. "I meant it, Sammy. Everything I said. If you want me, I'm yours. No freaking out, I promise." 

And Sam just smiles like the sun came out and hugs his brother tightly to his chest. "I'll always want you." He whispers and he knows Dean heard him because he can feel his smirk against his neck.

Yeah, Sam's pretty glad they went out tonight.


End file.
